User blog:Sitys/Samuel's Jury Speech
Hello! I'm not going to beat around the bush, I have no patience to watch videos of why you should win the game. I asked the other jurors to summarise what they were about and it seems Blake's is just about winning competitions and Ali's is about being social. Personally, this was the worst Final 2 I could have imagined for this game. I came into this jury wanting to vote someone who didn't deserve to win to make a point on how you guys played this game was awful to watch as a juror, alas, here we are. As I've already noted I have no desire to watch your videos because I don't want to. Any questions I have may have been something you brought up in your speeches, but I won't be watching and I will warn you, if either of you reply to this with a video you're going to instantly lose my vote. Since I'm not really a fan of either of you in this game, my vote is yours to win. Let's begin! ---- Blake Hello Blake! I have to say there is nothing overly impressive about your game from the outlook. You won immunities and the one time you didn't, you played an idol on yourself, saved from being voted out 4-1. To me, this looks like a game that relied entirely on your challenge prowess, and for myself as a juror, I focus on the social and strategic side of things rather than your competition ability. My questions will be simple. 1) Did winning all these immunities feel necessary to stay in the game, or was it by lucky chance you won all of them? 2) How good were you socially this game, with the people in your alliance and those who weren't in your alliance? 3) Why should a jury reward a game that relied entirely on being immune for most of it? 4) Why is your game better than Ali's? ---- Ali Hello Ali! On the flip side from Blake, you have the fact you were actually decent socially with those who weren't in your alliance, or at least that's the way I felt. Upon being voted out, I could tell you were going to go deep in this game since you had way bigger targets in front of you for the entirety of the game and actually put effort into conversations with people on the outs, whether they were fake or not. I will say, I'm also having trouble wanting to vote for you because while you were kind enough socially, you did nothing overly impressive with your game, just like Blake. All replies felt quite same-y, I recall posting in my thread during the pre-swap of the game where you would put "wooh" in every single message you sent to me and it came off like you were only replying to me for the sake of replying to me. My questions will be simple. 1) Did you only talk to people so you could say you were social, or were conversations genuine? 2) Why did you bring Blake to the Final 2 over Reagan? 3) Where were you in the most control of the game and the dynamics of the game? 4) Why is your game better than Blake's? One question for both of you to answer: What was an individual move you made in this game? Something you solely spearheaded. Answers of myself or Zack's boots will not suffice. ---- Apologies for the long speech and the questions that may be a headache, but I really don't know who I want to represent this season since you're both going to represent gameplay I don't respect at all, but oh well. Thanks for reading, and good luck to you both. Category:Blog posts